nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dib Membrane
'' |voice=Andy Berman |first="The Nightmare Begins" |last= |alignment= None |species=Human |personality=Good, valiant, genuis, arrogant, self-centered, selfish, paranoid, obsessive, intelligent, unpopular, sneaky, deceitful, tricky, charismatic |birthday= |occupation= |home= |family=Professor Membrane , Gaz Membrane |pets= |friends= |minions= |enemies=Zim, GIR, Tak |quote="Okay, am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in the class?" }}Dib Membrane is one of the main characters of Invader Zim. He is Zim's nemesis. Dib is highly unpopular at school (where he shares a class with Zim) and at home for his broken-record obsession with aliens, Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, and other paranormal phenomena. Dib has been obsessed with the paranormal and supernatural since an early age. Dib's last name (Membrane) was left unconfirmed until the Invader Zim comics, in Issue 0 (and again in Issue 5). Origin Eric Trueheart, one of the series' writers, has stated in a commentary on the Invader ZIM: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD that if the series had not been cancelled, a potential storyline might have included Dib discovering he was an artificial creation of Professor Membrane's making (similar to Steve Fox's storyline in Tekken 5). In the episode "Dark Harvest," Dib mentions to his classmate Torque Smacky that he has memories of being abducted as a baby "... Perhaps to create some kind of genius super baby?", though he also states his memory on this is unclear. Personality His obsession has made many of the people around him deem him crazy and / or stupid, including his classmates, his teacher Ms Bitters, his sister Gaz and his father, Professor Membrane. In "Gaz, Taster of Pork", Dib mentions that he may be obsessive-compulsive by saying: "How did I miss that? Me! The obsessive-compulsive Dib!" Dib can be extremely talkative and annoying, explaining himself constantly, which frustrates his sister Gaz to no end. When confronted with alternate versions of himself (such as in "Future Dib" and "Dibship Rising") he can be aware of this. Paranormal work Dib dreams of becoming a paranormal investigator when he grows up. He seems to regard this field as a legitimate one, though most people he knows do not; and, despite his fascination with many paranormal legends, he nevertheless is being shown critical of others, such as "Chickenfoot" (a supposed half-man, half-chicken that turned out to be a crazy man in a chicken suit) and a chocolate vampire, Count Cocofang (a parody of Count Chocula). He thinks that paranormal study is as much about disproving frauds as pointing out the legitimate occurrences. (The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot '', episode 18B) Apart from Gaz, Dib is the only child at the "Skool" who realizes that Zim is an alien, and his sister doesn't seem to care. He is a member of the "Swollen Eyeball Network" conspiracy theory group, where he is known as Agent Mothman (a reference to the Mothman of West Virginian folklore). Prior to his discovery of Zim, Dib was already heavily involved in the paranormal, and people often throw his earlier ideas of 'ninja ghosts' and 'finding bigfoot in his garage' (where he was using the belt sander) back in his face when he asks for help. Appearance Dib's hair is pulled back in a scythe-like manner, and he usually wears a black trench coat. A running gag in the show is the fact that everyone insults Dib for his supposedly-large head, although his head is more or less equal in proportion to the other characters. This joke began in the episode ''Door to Door, and has occurred in most of the future episodes. Gallery Invader Zim Key-Rings.jpeg Dib's new look.png Dib.jpg 3E2FCDAC-BEDD-445C-A12C-BC42E473D542.jpeg D80D9C1D-4231-41E7-84CF-DE7243623E05.jpeg 56AA8B0D-2759-420F-8A42-67F9BEAE27D3.jpeg 39E411EC-85D0-4AA0-AC59-001284701346.png 988D2CEB-0D17-4F6E-85E9-C79E7EF2C890.png 79070EA8-3FBF-47D5-804E-2C3AB5C87887.png 9B985F92-86EB-462E-83CD-DB7AC4BAD980.png 2FBB38F2-2037-4EC2-8188-91B82BEFD65E.jpeg DBC371D4-FD90-45C1-A090-0F89AE93021A.jpeg 412ADD88-EDD2-4D8A-A4F2-778E379FC768.jpeg C609D3A5-48F8-4F3C-983A-7977F4C7BC56.jpeg 4DB868FE-04B9-4021-8A75-E2AA60D5138D.jpeg C6FD4E4F-28E5-4E35-BED6-7C0DAED256E8.png 63D7739F-C26F-4C28-AB7E-B9AE2ABEC41C.jpeg CBAFFAD4-2268-4249-B5EB-937712AB0564.png E4313315-4889-4003-94E8-0D5AC6A3134F.png 8809211C-B39A-4159-8723-A6E00E9F7A7B.png CB7B2CD9-ACB3-4FE6-ADC9-B925788D014A.png 65012DD4-2BE6-4E23-BDC3-E02B5B9C2E9D.png 320AFE7F-2C70-4A10-B0BA-9532C3D670D5.jpeg F43490C9-2F7C-4696-B6AB-9E5CEECD9D82.png 6C43EF3D-FDC7-490E-8C8D-B77187655EDC.png E213C9FD-0509-4600-A5BF-242BDB16B0FE.png 17377F52-532F-4DF1-A71F-1415034D32DF.png B113A221-E567-4BF0-AD53-2E58446FA5FE.png 7E8AC09B-4CA6-438B-A65A-B8F6B6F58244.png 7B4AB279-3FE7-4050-9E83-D3644F8D4108.png 89C44E1A-010C-48C9-AB91-0EA8BE2088BF.png 32F8E90D-F148-4C0F-AC61-A7C98736B992.png A1B2031E-010D-41D7-BA3F-EEF18AEA5D4C.png BAAE9D21-DFD0-4355-A0B0-171A8E5E6FA9.png BD0C16CF-F3D1-4269-AB4E-1BC83625E11B.png EE01C19D-CA07-4DC6-BC98-432326B3DAB0.png CBFED667-607F-4FBF-B38D-B83F4263F665.png FFC3E73A-5E08-47C6-963D-FBE052CAF81C.png 6B223B72-F84B-4CBE-996A-D6FC33C3A0C7.png 7BE6A64B-138D-439F-8831-3BBAAA020DB0.png D2803385-5E3C-4880-856A-37F3D9B388F8.png 10000564-8E21-43FA-96E4-8D546145D751.png 0A1672DF-FE99-401D-B24B-0B12F1017DE6.png FE240C23-60D0-41F0-BBF5-B8436854ABCD.png B2DC3545-92B3-4C38-BE2D-1C280E999BEB.jpeg E0E8C925-BA35-4171-B523-5B3B2D5D9415.jpeg 63D452AB-BA56-4796-8885-2A5CDEC87605.jpeg D5374669-573D-43BF-9EE4-D90640AEA000.png A8C62D3E-D15D-4F21-8329-29C60CEBA471.jpeg F361C3A2-EC53-494E-BCB0-9A5F7CE7D0A0.png FF42368E-9233-45D1-BB8C-C8D5E947826B.jpeg 8C82328D-DE35-4E81-8DB4-16488F24F296.png A732BA93-2327-494A-9FCB-36C3BEACDD46.png FA7A4AB6-DEBE-4773-82F5-B8148C82B216.jpeg 449E1FB0-588E-41F4-9274-74A091676821.png 5DF0A22C-6FAF-4FB7-B6BB-32590EBDBE7E.jpeg 36AD87EC-3828-498C-8FA3-5900BEEE775F.jpeg 5B192E82-E609-4D87-8BB1-7C58C28EC1D6.jpeg 2ADE6E89-27CD-483C-A94C-48E7E719232C.jpeg 72A0A0EB-ABCE-4D72-A3B6-3035EB3F0310.jpeg 6784555A-D7D7-496D-B963-C51BF5284701.jpeg 63BB512D-B60E-4EA1-848B-B6ED1C96F4D7.png F8EEE111-8502-4B22-9117-0DF0711AD2C9.png A959BAE8-2828-4630-9877-1E721C622394.png EB1D4D71-2FF2-4033-A9FD-C54CCDE6607E.jpeg 8974D391-EAEE-4595-B527-ED483645656F.jpeg 6781DFE2-2E21-4DF4-B12C-EEA89E5E9337.jpeg 6EA3C0F3-8B5B-4FDB-9A27-2EDB76BEB97D.jpeg 3618F07B-6284-4256-A12B-53ADEFFF017E.jpeg EA54A1C2-B89F-4D94-B76C-FD36E4924410.png B09E8B58-FC03-49DC-9225-101565CB7CF6.png 00709C40-7CCF-445B-9700-1CBAF95756C2.png 5CB8E7AF-D80B-4D7A-A249-5F517D19F3CD.jpeg C177EB68-203C-4B09-BCA1-3737E7993974.jpeg 4C1D3D80-CCD8-436C-9E11-BA8E6FCBCBB3.png 1934539F-408A-45B3-A1D6-E2167D2FBAE7.jpeg C6897653-9965-4F96-B90F-FA390D3F996D.png 3417F3B1-DD9F-4D91-A75E-2EAB9C6A0ED4.jpeg B4F9F93C-0642-4745-9920-AD348C2461B0.jpeg 3C033A56-3B86-4493-8183-196ED0F7F742.png 49112394-7AE6-4CB7-92E9-B058C7B1865B.jpeg EAA7FD2B-2EE6-4F94-A05D-5B90C1571938.png EF3E90A3-525D-4DFC-8133-41A1F9902092.jpeg A8117350-AC81-4B98-B2F4-099D8F07AEE2.png 486A0354-BD40-433A-AB99-047CFB8B0F09.jpeg 6C715428-BB2C-4CF0-A48C-6EBC2620719E.png 96410A62-A7F7-498E-A429-D2D2EB1357A6.png 8C5175A5-D215-40E5-A58D-82EB4E4F36AA.png 32AFBF15-AEE3-40DE-89F6-304DBD6D15D0.png E4285797-DC51-4440-9704-B6975D700F50.png 40921306-C4A1-48D7-9DB0-2B0682425C53.png EE60F081-E3DD-40F6-8C4E-23A6763ADBFE.png 4C76AF1D-28B0-46A4-B3CF-8E25FE4D558A.png 22DDB220-2A90-4FD0-949B-1D4C0DE99770.png An alternate ending of Globs of Doom.PNG Various Nicktoon characters cheering in the bleachers.PNG External links * Invader Zim Wiki: Dib Membrane Category:Characters Category:Invader Zim characters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters with glasses Category:Mexican characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Grouches Category:Antagonists Category:Emos